Winning Over Miss Lily Evans
by n33n
Summary: The sequel to Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is here! A journey of how James finally manages to deflate his head and win Lily over...please try it! Lily and James fic.
1. Out of Control

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Out of Control**

"Look! _Look_! Come on, Paddy, turn around—yes, that's it—good. Standing by the gate, getting in, do you see her? The flaming red hair…There she is, Paddy! Merlin—has she become even _prettier_ or what, eh, Moony?" James asked his two best friends, extremely excited, poking Remus in the shoulder and twisting Sirius's head to look the right way.

Remus just sighed in response and Sirius rolled his eyes at James. "Where, Prongsie? And just _who_ are you possibly talking about?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right _there_! You know, Evans, the girl I like—you can't have possibly forgotten!" James cried out, now resorting to pointing wildly.

"Ah, Prongsie dear, you know how rude that is—imagine Evans catching you pointing at her! And you should have made yourself clear, you know—I mean nearly every single little ickle witch has red hair," Sirius said sardonically, flicking his elegant ebony hair back in place.

"No they don't, what are you talking about, Paddy?" James asked, looking honestly bewildered.

"It seems that my profound connotation is far too complex for your undersized intellect," Sirius said eloquently, giving an exaggerated sigh as he drooped his broad shoulders.

"Er—What?"

"Oh, never mind, Prongs!" Sirius replied crossly, his eloquence being substituted with annoyance.

"We must be mental—standing out here in the bloody cold weather!" Sirius continued heatedly, throwing a glare at James, who was humming rather happily.

"Well, our dear old friend Prongs here, decided to wait for her. What else could we do?" Remus asked, yawning widely, looking very tired. The full moon had approached the night before.

"Blimey, I can't believe she's here, you know! I hope my friendship with her hasn't grown apart during the winter break—what if she forgot me? Or worse, what if she doesn't _recognize_ me?" James asked frantically, nearly hyperventilating as he ruffled his hair anxiously, and shot glances at the pretty redhead, who now had entered the Hogwarts gate with a crowd of other sixth-year girls.

Sirius snorted loudly. "Of _course_ she's back—you didn't expect her to not come back to Hoggity _Hogwarts_, did you?"

"I'm sure that she remembers you, Prongs, but rather bitterly, I suppose. As for this "friendship" thing with Lily you're referring to…I'm not so sure I understand that," Remus said, giving James a skeptical look.

"You're starting to sound a bit like our dear rodent pal, Prongsie," Sirius added, glancing over at Peter, who was for some reason, lagging far behind. Without reasons why, the three more attractive and charming Marauders had somehow drifted away from the tag-along. Because the boy didn't seem to have any other friends, the Marauders still let him hang out, but seldom spoke to him.

James gave them a scowl. "Reckon she won't spot me waiting for her?"

Remus nodded. "Most likely—she's become quite popular, you know."

James smirked. "All because of m—"

Remus broke in quickly. "Control yourself, Prongs."

"Yeah, _do_ try to remember what we've taught you over winter break," Sirius added, rolling his eyes again.

James's smile disappeared. "Right," he muttered sourly.

"Oh come on, Prongsie—you agreed to change for her, didn't you? And we taught you how! So why the glum face?" Sirius roared.

"I _know_ I did, but it's asking a bit much just to turn me into a completely different person over a span of one day," James sighed and saw that Lily and her large group of friends had indeed passed them without her noticing.

"True, but you have to try, Prongs," Remus said gently.

"I know," James sighed again, beckoning them to enter the castle.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily and her flock of girls had gone upstairs to the girls' dormitory, so James resorted to playing tic-tac-toe with Sirius in the cozy Gryffindor Common Room, who nearly won every game.

"Dear Prongsie, sorry to break it to you, but you're completely _rubbish_ against my brilliance!" Sirius said, grinning as he won yet another game.

"I've won two!" James retorted hotly.

"The two out of the thirty-six—no, thirty-_seven _games we've now played, because you made me blindfold myself since you thought I was cheating by somehow looking on the paper," Sirius said sharply.

"Sod off," James muttered and nearly tore out his hair as Sirius won again.

Remus had been looking on and said to James, "Mind if I played?"

"Go ahead," James said gruffly, folding his arms grumpily.

That game, Sirius lost without any blindfolding involved.

o.O.o.O.o

"So, what's been going on between you and James?" a pretty sixth-year brunette asked Lily, interrupting what she was saying before. She had sat down on Lily's bed without invitation.

Lily threw her a glare. "I don't recall _anything _going on between Potter and me," Lily said coolly and resumed her conversation with Jacqueline Hunter, her best friend.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Lily asked, ignoring the stares her so-called 'friends' were giving her.

"Do you like him?" the brunette pressed just as Jacqueline opened her mouth to speak.

Lily could not control her temper anymore. "Listen—I _said _that I do not like Potter in any way and that we're not going out and there's no stupid chemistry or whatnot between us!"

Lily couldn't stand it anymore and left. Jacqueline soon followed her out.

The brunette shrugged. "I think she's in denial. I mean who wouldn't fall for dear James?" The brunette sighed dreamily and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"D'you think this will work, Arielle?" a slender blonde asked, twirling her hair anxiously.

There were murmurs.

"Most likely. I mean, if we stick near Lily, James is _bound_ to notice us, right? He couldn't really be in love with Lily or anything, I mean, we're so much prettier than her—who in their right mind _would_?" Arielle said snobbishly, tilting her straight, perfect nose up.

There were nods again.

o.O.o.O.o

"Bimbos—the whole lot—I don't even know why they follow me around all the time like love-sick puppies!" Lily said, infuriated as she slammed the door behind her.

"Lils—wait," Jacqueline called behind her, catching the door and then closed the door gently after she went through it.

"Hi," Lily greeted half-heartedly. "Thank Merlin it's you and not some other crazy fledgling I seem to have gained."

"Where are you going?" Jacqueline asked, catching up with her.

"Sitting down by the fire and getting away from those crazy pains in the arse," Lily said dully.

"All right then," Jacqueline said and the two glided down the stairs.

Lily stopped halfway. "Oh, no."

"What, Lily?" Jacqueline asked, accidentally shouldering Lily as she halted.

"Evans, how are you?" James asked graciously, flashing her a smile as he noticed Lily on the stairs.

"Er—good. I was just—um, going downstairs," Lily said quickly, without thinking.

"Yes, I can see that," James said, chuckling.

Lily nearly died of embarrassment, her fair face turning rather red.

"Want to join us?" James asked casually, gesturing towards the empty seat next to him.

"NO! Eurg—I mean, no—that's quite fine, thanks," Lily mumbled and flew down the stairs.

Jacqueline slowly descended the stairs, looking confused.

Lily hurriedly sat down in the armchair that was furthest from James.

Jacqueline soon joined her, and they resumed their conversation.

"I can't believe the stuff those girls say, you know," Jacqueline started.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"They want to change their hair red—like yours," Jacqueline said, giving a snort.

"_Why_?" Lily asked, looking thoroughly perplexed.

Jacqueline raised her eyebrow. "Surely you would know, Lily?"

"I don't," Lily said, shaking her head.

"What? You mean that you don't even know that the reason they're hanging on to your feet adoringly is because of James Potter?" Jacqueline asked loudly, earning her a glance from Sirius, Remus, and worst of all, James.

After a moment or so, the three Marauders resumed their activities with Sirius whistling rather loudly. Lily hissed, "Nice job, Jacqueline! Now people might think I like the git!"

Jacqueline looked surprised. "Well, that's the thing—they _do_!"

Lily looked flabbergasted. "_What_? You must be _joking_!"

It was Jacqueline's turn to shake her head. "No, I'm not, actually."

Lily groaned and said rather dramatically, "_Noo_! My reputation's _ruined_ by that stupid ugly prat!"

James had heard and looked at her. "Who's ruining your reputation? Is it a guy? I'll do him in, don't worry." After saying so, he grabbed his wand viciously. "So, who is he?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "_You_. You thick imbecile. Still going to do yourself in?"

James looked befuddled. "But—but, how am I ruining your reputation?"

"I have _no_ precise idea, Potter," Lily said tartly, remembering the many times James had asked her out rather openly last year.

James was spluttering. "What—but—but…"

"_Anyways_, Jacqueline, it must be nearing dinner—let's leave," Lily said and the two left the Common Room.

"What _is _it with girls?" James asked, perturbed, as he tousled his hair again, staring at his two friends, who merely shrugged.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ahh, I finished the Half-Blood Prince and even though that it had many answers…there's actually still a lot that I didn't see get answered (like the Marauder's era stuff, for example…I wanted more facts to use in the fanfics)…and now we have to wait another two years to get the seventh book…sigh…what a long wait! I hope that J.K. Rowling puts in lots of info on James and Lily in the last book…

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this sequel! Please review! Thanks.


	2. Pimple Madness

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Pimple Madness**

As James sat down for dinner, Remus prodded James in the arm pointedly.

"All right, I know—I'll remember," James said, assuring his friend.

When the dessert platters came out, James took the treacle tart platter and gently poked Lily in the shoulder.

"Hi, Evans. Want some treacle tart?" James asked, smiling brightly.

"No, I'm fine, Potter," Lily said indifferently, and poked at her pudding.

"_I'll_ have one, James," the brunette named Arielle said, giggling as she batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Rubbish—this is your favorite dessert!" James said, ignoring the brunette and added one to her plate. Arielle's eyes flashed dangerously with jealousy.

"Erm, thanks then," Lily said, turning slightly pink from the embarrassment James was unknowingly bestowing upon her.

James grinned at what Lily said and left to sit back down. Lily, at the corner of her eye, saw him give Remus an open thumbs-up as he sat down at his reserved table.

Lily shook her head and sighed, biting into the treacle tart.

"Lily, Jacqueline, look! Who _is _that guy?" Arielle asked, diverting their attention. She quickly muttered a hex that she was gifted at into the treacle tart.

"Who are you talking about, Arielle?" Lily asked, glancing around.

"Never mind, he left," Arielle lied smoothly and beamed at the two when they turned around.

Lily bit into the treacle tart. Suddenly, her face felt extremely hot and it immediately had a bunch of pimples growing at a rapid rate on her normally clear face. The pimples now covered all the cheeks and forehead.

"Merlin!" Jacqueline said, looking at Lily. "Look, Lily!" Jacqueline handed Lily a mirror.

Lily stared at her reflection and was nearing tears. She left quickly, avoiding the stares and pointing people were openly giving her. Jacqueline followed her. Arielle was glowing with happiness, which was oblivious to the two that had just left.

James happened to catch a glimpse of her crying and pimple-covered face and stood up, shocked. "Blimey! Evans—what's wrong?" James shouted after her, but all he got was a flash of light from Lily's wand, which he expertly ducked.

"Mad, is she?" James asked, looking at Remus and Sirius, bewildered.

"I think something happened," Remus said quietly.

"Of _course_ something happened! She wouldn't have been crying if something didn't," James said impatiently, waving away Remus's comment.

Remus sighed. James wouldn't understand what he meant. "Never mind."

"Reckon I should go check up on her?" James asked.

"Maybe later. She seems to be upset at you at the moment and she'll probably just hex the magic out of you," Remus offered.

"Right, right," James said furiously, staring after Lily, who by now, was long gone.

After dinner was over, James decided it was safe to approach Lily in the Common Room. She had just gotten back from the Hospital Wing, according to the trusty Marauder's Map.

"Evans?" he asked out tentatively, wondering if she was still there. He dared not check the map in case she was.

A cushion hurtled towards his head violently. _Thump_.

"Ouch! Blimey—who the hell—ah, _you_, Evans! Nice aim," James had a scowl before but it was immediately replaced by a good-natured grin.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Since when have you paid _me_ a compliment, Potter?"

"Since now," James said promptly. "What happened?"

Lily gave a small 'hmpth'. "You should be perfectly clear what happened, my dear Potter."

"Ah, I knew I was always near you in your loving heart, Evans," James pretended to wipe a tear. _Damn, I'm being too arrogant again. _"Er—just joking. But really, what _did _happen?"

"You hexed the bloody treacle tarts, that's bloody what! You bloody prat!" Lily exploded, swearing heatedly.

James looked puzzled. "But they just came out…unless the house-elves…"

Lily stopped her cursing spree. "What?"

"They were the first platter—I didn't do anything to them! I gave them to you right when they came out—I swear," James said, looking somber as his eyes widened at Lily's wronged accusation. "You didn't fire up a house-elf by any chance did you?"

Lily did not speak, the gears in her great brains working. "You say you did not hex them…then…? No, it can't be—that'd be too mean. She couldn't have possibly done that," Lily paced back and forth slowly, a frown in place as she thought deeply.

"Who?" James asked, as he heard Lily's wonderings out loud.

"Arielle—the dimwitted brunette girl that's always following me around," Lily said bitterly, stopping her pacing.

James's face took on a dark shade. "I wouldn't put anything past her. She was always proclaiming that she was my number one fan…She's a crazy one. Don't you think that she's a bit fishy? Like all this sudden popu—"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Lily blurted out loudly before she could stop herself.

James grinned. "I wasn't going to say that, Evans. But if you really think that—_denial_. Guilty conscious acting up, isn't it?"

Lily flushed a brilliant red. "Oh really? I only said that because you're so predictably arrogant! I didn't think you would miss a good chance to gloat for something incredibly stupid!" Lily snapped angrily.

James looked taken aback. "_I'm_ predictably arrogant? You mean—you haven't even noticed? Never _mind_." James shook his head and left the Common Room.

Jacqueline came downstairs and held out a tube of medicine they had gotten from Madam Pomfrey. "Lily—here, I had to find a cotton ball. You need to apply it again."

Lily was still staring at the spot James had been a minute before. "Jackie, there's something weird going on with Potter…"

"What do you mean?" Jacqueline asked, giving a small frown.

"He hasn't asked me out yet," Lily said, frowning as well.

Jacqueline laughed. "Oh, Lily, you should be _glad_! Didn't you say that you absolutely _hated_ it when he did that every day?"

Lily nodded quickly. "Yes, but…"

"But what? Do you like him?" Jacqueline asked, getting straight to the point.

"NO!" Lily said hastily, shaking her head frantically. "It's just…uncanny not having him pop up every two feet beside me each day."

Jacqueline smirked. "I think you actually miss it, Lily dear."

Lily scowled terribly. "Nonsense! That's complete rubbish!"

"Denial is not good for the mind, Lily," Jacqueline merely said, looking oddly wise as she stared at Lily.

"You're right. Glad I'm not in any," Lily said doggedly and grabbed the tube of medicine and the cotton balls from Jacqueline's hands and went upstairs.

o.O.o.O.o

"…And that's what happened," James finished grumpily to Remus and Sirius.

"Don't give up," Remus immediately said and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I sacrificed about two weeks of my love life and went without some good snogging, so you better be thankful…" Sirius said, trailing off as his mind glazed into a sweet reverie.

Remus cleared his throat loudly, making Sirius jump. "Who's there? I wasn't snogging anyone, I swear, Professor! Florence isn't behind me—no, she's not."

James grinned at Sirius's reaction and Sirius finally came around. "Oh, well, you know, I was just—er, thinking of what I was going to say if something _did_ happen." Sirius said, giving a sheepish grin.

"So you _were _snogging Florence behind the greenhouses yesterday, just like Jorkins said…Interesting. No wonder you hexed her so bad," James smirked widely.

"Sod off, Prongs," Sirius said eloquently and straightened his robes. "I'm off for a session now."

"A session?" James asked, blinking. "He gets tutored?"

"_Snogging_ session. The day Sirius goes for a _tutoring_ session is when girls no longer pay him any attention," Remus explained.

Remus looked after him and sighed. "I feel bad for the girl."

James snorted loudly. "Yeah, imagine if the girl knew she was frenching a dog."

Remus laughed. "Yes."

"I _heard _all that!" Sirius bellowed as he left.

"Ah, yes, forgot the canine sense of hearing he has," James said, smiling.

Remus looked at James. "Prongs, what do you think you should do about Lily?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. Let her prance around like a damn peacock with a rod stuck up in her arse—"

Remus had a pained look on his face. "Prongs, you're talking about the girl you _like_. You know, Lily _Evans_."

James blinked. "Oh yeah…Sorry, I thought you said Millie—you know that crazily proud Hufflepuff girl."

"Well?" Remus prompted.

"I dunno."

Remus smacked a hand to his forehead in frustration but quickly muttered, "Mosquito," noticing the annoyed look on James's face.

"I thought I heard a slight buzzing," James said, turning pleasant once more.

"You need to find ways to get close to her, Prongs. Otherwise, she might never notice you," Remus said quietly.

"Oh. Okay, sure, I'll try that," James said, shrugging lightly and left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Remus sighed, watching him go. He hoped things would turn out all right in the end. The very end.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, you guys! I've been so busy with about two other stories…so sorry! Hope you liked this one!

Anyways, please **review**!

Thanks.

**Thanks to IamSiriusgrl, Owl and Crow, Anna B. TheGreek, sundaydrive, MaronK, creativewriter29!**

_Anna B. TheGreek_ :I'll be sure to point it out! Sorry if I accidentally include things though!


	3. Flying Lessons I

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Flying Lessons**

"Hi, Evans! Beautiful Sunday morning, isn't it?" James asked of Lily, who was sitting in the Common Room, reading a textbook.

Lily squinted suspiciously at James, who looked oddly cheerful so early in the morning.

"It is," Lily said evenly after deciding to a minute later.

"Very," James agreed before glancing over Lily's shoulder. "Working on the Transfig essay, I daresay?"

Lily controlled her desire to whack James silly with the heavy Transfiguration book sitting in her lap. "Yes, I am, Potter. I'm sure that interests you greatly."

"Oh, as a matter of fact, it does, my dear Evans! Need help?" James asked with a smile.

"No!" Lily immediately answered, but she was regretting it greatly. It was well known that James was the top of the class at Transfiguration and there was the tiny little fact that she wasn't that well at Transfiguration. However, she would not let her Gryffindor pride down and if she were to ever be tutored at Transfiguration, the last person she would ask would be James.

James, hearing her quick reply, smirked.

"Do whatever suits you, Evans. But my Transfiguration paper is always here—" James conjured his essay out of the air and placed it in front of Lily, "—if you ever decide you need it."

"I don't need it, Potter!" Lily called after him, holding his essay out to him, but with a final grin, he had already departed.

"Drat that stupid talented Potter," Lily muttered under her breath.

She sighed and picked up her quill again, writing two more sentences. "This–is—insufferable!" James's essay glanced up innocently at her, taunting her to read it.

"No! I won't do it, I won't!" Lily said to herself, stuffing the essay under the book to refrain herself from reading it.

A sentence later, Lily could not help it anymore. She struggled—oh yes, she struggled—against her will, but her fingers just automatically reached over and tugged the long piece of parchment out from under the Transfiguration book.

"_Animagi are wizards that after many years, can become a certain and only that animal at will and can stay that way for however long they want, unlike users who use the Animas Potion, which will allow the user only an hour to become the animal they place a part of in the potion." _

Lily stared. She could not believe all the information James had put in was in only one sentence. James then went on to tell all the characteristics and the process of becoming Animagi in very close details, saying everything in nearly eighteen inches of parchment, whereas they only needed ten inches. James wasn't top at Transfiguration for nothing.

Lily glanced at the seven inches she had written after such a long time and sighed.

James was ungratefully talented and there was not a thing she could do about it.

Lily sighed deeply and added a few things she had read in James's essay, rewording it.

"I see you've decided that you would use my substandard paper?" James asked coolly.

Lily startled. "Potter! Where did you come from?"

"Through the door. What did you want me say? Through your Transfiguration book?" James asked sarcastically.

"You gave me quite a scare. Your essay," Lily said, shoving the essay to him.

"Now, Evans, where are your manners? No thank you for copying my delightful paper?" James asked mockingly.

Lily glared. "You don't deserve any."

The comment stung and Lily knew it, regretting it the minute it came out of her mouth.

"Sorry. Thanks, Potter," Lily said quickly, looking down.

"I don't _deserve_ it, do I?" James said quietly and went upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Potter! I didn't mean anything! _Potter_!" Lily called after, but James did not turn around.

"Nice, Lily."

Lily turned around, half-thinking it was Jacqueline. It was Arielle.

Lily groaned mentally. "Thanks."

"I bet James doesn't like you much anymore, does he?" Arielle asked, smiling broadly.

"I don't know about that. Maybe he likes me more," Lily said lightly, shrugging as she stepped past Arielle elegantly to sit back down.

Arielle stared at her as Lily pretended not to know. When Arielle did not take the hint and leave, Lily asked pointedly, "What? Have I got something on my nose?"

Arielle gave a small 'hmpth' with her nose tilted in the air and hastily left. Lily snorted openly as she left.

"Nice, Lily."

Lily turned around, but even before she did, she already knew the voice that haunted her. James Potter.

"Thanks, Potter. I'm really sorry, all right?" Lily said hesitantly, her pride corroding some.

"It's all right. Sirius says things like that all the time; I'm used to it. Those things bounce right off me," James said, waving it away.

Lily stared at him in amazement. This was not the 'James Potter' reaction she had anticipated. Interesting.

"What? Have I got something on my nose?" James grinned at her.

"Nothing you mind, Potter," Lily said quickly and looked away, her face flushed. James caught the blush and grinned to himself.

"Stop that. You look like a clown when you do that," Lily said finally as she saw the huge grin James had plastered on his face.

James's grin faltered. "A clown?"

"Yes, the muggle entertainers that had huge red rubber noses and dress eccentrically and wearing grins very similar to yours."

"Ohh. Say, Evans, do you like flying?" James asked casually.

"No," was Lily's rapid answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Why not?" James asked, frowning.

"I—I—I'm just not fond of it," Lily said.

"You'e scared." The words did not sound like an accusation coming from James. It was merely a statement.

"I am most _definitely_ not!" Lily retorted defiantly, her cheeks burning. "I just can't fly!"

"You what, Evans?" James asked, amazed.

"I can't fly," Lily said in almost a whisper of shame.

"I can teach you," James said softly.

Lily snapped back to her fiery self. "I don't need lessons, Potter! I'm well off without flying."

James nodded. "Of course. It must be…"

"Must be _what_?"

"You're scared."

"I am not! Haven't I told you that already?"

James shrugged. "I think you are."

"Well, you're wrong! Tonight at ten o' clock by the lake," Lily said to both her and James's amazement.

James quickly nodded before Lily could say anything. She looked absolutely horrified at her words. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He left, humming happily.

Lily groaned.

o.O.o.O.o

"Lily, what's wrong with you today?" Jacqueline asked, looking over her book at her best friend. Lily had groaned yet _again_. "Something the matter? Don't tell me you have _ulcers_!"

"I might when I get through tonight," Lily said grimly and groaned again.

"Lily, honestly! Stop that—it's driving me crazy," Jacqueline snapped crossly.

"Sorry, Jackie—it's just that it's so _depressing—_so _degrading_! I can't believe I agreed to that in the first place!" Lily sighed.

"It might not be as bad as you think, Lily. It's just flying lessons with James Potter," Jacqueline shrugged.

"Key words: _James Potter_," Lily said stubbornly and sank into a nightmarish sleep in the comfy armchair, dreaming of James beating her with broomsticks, demanding that she fly into the Whomping Willow.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily groaned for the 1835th time that day and mentally beat herself up. How the heck had James Potter got her to take flying lessons with him _at night_ and worst—after _curfew_! She was a prefect—someone people looked up to—a role model for the well-being of society, for crying out loud! Lily shook her head. She had gotten herself into a complete mess. She really should have controlled herself, but her fiery temper got the better of her.

Lily glanced at the clock in the Common Room. Nine fifty. Hastily, Lily threw on a dark-colored cloak, hoping it would blend her in with the night and sneaked away to the lake after explaining to the Fat Lady—strictly prefect duties.

"Drat that Potter! I knew I should have stayed in bed!" Lily muttered crossly. He was late.

"And missed this spectacular view?" James hovered over her, grinning. He had been there nearly an hour ago and had watched Lily arrive, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Potter," Lily greeted through clenched teeth.

"You don't have a _broom_ with you?" James asked in disbelief. Lily looked at the ground, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

James looked like he was about to have another go at Lily but quickly shut his mouth. "Er—never mind, we can use mine."

"First things first: the joy of mounting. Don't let the broomstick kick you—it's just like those muggle horses. Always be at the front of the broomstick where it can see you," James began.

A few minutes later of thorough instruction, Lily got on the broom. She was shaking nervously. "Great. I'm done. Lesson's over, right?"

"Very nice." James gave her a warm smile and chuckled. "Far from it, my dear."

James expertly mounted lightly onto the broom close behind Lily.

"Potter…three feet behind and don't you dare touch me with your filthy, nasty hands," Lily glared.

James looked annoyed. "Listen, Evans—a broomstick is only about five feet. You're taking up one, so do you want me to dangle off on the bristles until it bucks me off?"

"Fine. _Two and a half feet_," Lily decided, nearly grinning.

The broom looked close to bucking James right off it.

James sighed. "All right. I'm going to do a soft, slow kick-off. Hold on firmly to the handle."

They were hovering three feet in the air. Lily let out a loud scream when she looked down. The large bats in the tree next to them scattered out quickly, having been disturbed.

"Evans, shut up! What are you playing at? You'll wake up the whole damn castle!"

Lily just tittered slightly.

"Potter, bring me down! I can't stand it anymore!" Lily was getting close to tears.

Suddenly something whizzed past, grazing James's ear, clicking loudly.

"Damn!" James swore loudly as he grabbed the broom, jerking it towards the castle.

"Potter—those weren't Blood-Sucking Bogies by any chance, were they?" Lily asked, her face turning pale.

"As a matter of fact—they were—hang on tight," James muttered as they sped over the Forbidden Forest. Lily's face went even paler.

"Potter—go—slower…"

"Sorry, Evans—they're on our tail."

Lily quickly shut her eyes as they nearly ran into a large tree. "I hate you, Potter."

"Hurry, run for it, Evans—I'll lead them away," James instructed after gently letting Lily to the ground.

Lily made a mad dash for it, muttering, "Never again…" under her breath as James tackled the bats and flew straight into them.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I'm glad you guys liked Chapter 2...

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Flying Lesson II

* * *

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Flying Lessons Part Two**

Lily replayed last night's event in her head. She was so stupid to have gone to the flying lesson anyway. The only good thing was that James didn't try a move on her like she thought he would. So why in Merlin's beard was she back at another flying lesson at night? Why? After all that had happened yesterday and her vow, 'Never again…'

Maybe something good might come out of this, she said, trying hard to convince herself.

'What good?' Another voice had popped out.

Lily sighed, attributing her crazy decision it to her growing silliness. James had rubbed off on her. Somehow.

"Evening, Evans! Ready for another lesson?" James beamed, coming up from behind her, carrying two brooms.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know why I'm even here. I could be studying—reading—_sleeping_," Lily said bitterly and then eyed the two brooms. "And where'd you get two brooms?"

"Nicked it. This one is Sirius's. I had to tear it away. He kept snogging it, so it's a bit slobbery. I imagine he practices his snogging by using this. Here, take mine," James said casually, handing Lily his broom. He rubbed Sirius's broom with his robe sleeve, giving a slightly disgusted look, as if he was used to worse things.

Lily smiled.

The broom quivered slightly in Lily's gentle grasp. She held on tighter, in case the broom decided it wanted to fly away from her.

"Okay, mount," James instructed and Lily barely managed to stay on.

"Steady?" James asked, shooting a quick glance at Lily.

Lily swallowed and nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Kick-off, just a gentle one," James said and kick-offed into the air with ease. He swiveled his broom around to check what Lily was doing.

Lily's foot gently touched the ground and the broom elevated slightly. Her face looked crestfallen. "Oh, it's just not coming up!"

"Kick a bit harder," James advised.

Lily kicked harder. So hard in fact, that she bolted straight towards a tree. The Whomping Willow, to be exact.

James nearly had a heart attack as he raced, trying to catch up with Lily before she got caught in the Whomping Willow.

Lily, in her panic, had edged towards the end of the broomstick.

"Watch out!"

Too late. Lily had slid to the very back when she tilted the broom straight up. She got bucked off.

James zoomed down under Lily and caught her. The broom Lily had been riding on was shooting towards the moon. It did not come back.

James lowered them back to the ground with Lily in his arms from catching her fall. She was too terrified to do anything and stayed like that, paralyzed.

"Are you alright?" James asked worriedly.

Lily finally nodded. "Yes."

"Blimey. We always seem to get in some crazy situation each time we have a flying lesson, don't we?" James asked, chuckling lightly now that his heart rate was slowly going back to normal.

"Disaster lessons sound more like it," Lily said sourly, resuming her normal self, and jumped out of James's grasp onto the soft ground.

James laughed as he saw Lily bend down and pat the grass. "You're something special, Lily."

Lily ignored his comment and stood up. She looked slightly flustered. "I don't think we should have any more flying lessons."

James just shrugged. "All right."

Lily frowned slightly before hesitating. "Well, good bye, Potter."

"G'night, Lily."

o.O.o.O.o

Lily felt an odd, tingling sensation as she thought of James. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking silently in her bed. It was nearly midnight but she just could not go to sleep.

She opened up a window situated next to her bed and felt a cool breeze swirl in. Lily glanced upwards and saw the beautiful moonlight.

She then noticed something odd sticking straight up in a large tree.

It was James's broom that she had lost. She almost laughed and then immediately felt guilty.

She sighed, wondering how she was ever going to get it down and return it to him.

Finally, she promised herself that she'll get it down somehow, even if it meant that she would need to fly on a broom to get there. She vowed not to owe James Potter _anything_.

o.O.o.O.o

"Anyways, I _highly_ doubt that James will like Lily for long after this!" Arielle finished dramatically and then quickly placed on a phony smile as soon as Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Lily!" Arielle beamed widely and scooped some eggs onto Lily's plate.

"Oh, hi, Arielle," Lily took the plate from Arielle's hands and smiled. "I _do_ have hands, thanks."

Arielle's smile looked extremely strained. "I was merely trying to be helpful, _Lily_."

"There's no need," Lily said briskly and sat down at another table with Jacqueline.

"Hi, Lily," James greeted as he sat down next to her, closely followed by Remus and Sirius. Peter was absent again.

Lily scooted over but did not say anything. James purposely sat next to Lily.

Jacqueline smiled. "Hi."

"You best be careful, dear. Sometimes those eggs can make you get hives, you know," Sirius said very solemnly, looking at Jacqueline. "Nasty food item."

Jacqueline grinned. "You're joking, of course."

Sirius kept a straight face. "No, not really."

Lily snorted. "Nonsense. _Honestly_." Lily placed a forkful of eggs in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Am I developing hives at the moment?"

No one spoke.

"What? What's the matter? I don't _seriously _have hives, do I?" Lily was now looking panicked.

"Who gave you those eggs?" James's voice was full of fury.

"Arielle. Why? She didn't--?" Lily asked, looking horrified.

James nodded grimly. "The evil twit."

Sirius looked pale and said weakly, "I was only joking…really."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine anyways, really," Lily assured him. "I still have some of that ointment Madam Pomfrey gave me. I just can't believe it was really her all this time."

"You trust people too much, Lily," James said softly.

"I do not! I don't trust—oh, never mind," Lily quickly said, thankful she did not say 'I don't trust _you_'.

"I'll be right back," Lily said, hurrying to the girls' dormitory. Jacqueline stood up as well and left with Lily.

"She still doesn't trust me, does she?" James asked quietly.

Remus sighed. "Well, there was that whole episode last year when you tried to ask her out each and every single way…"

"And that you were an arrogant and pain in the arse," Sirius added eagerly, now that they were launched in a James-bashing conversation.

"All right, I get it. No need to get so into it," James growled, looking grumpy.

"At least she didn't run away from you when you sat down next to her today," Remus pointed out, trying to lighten James's mood.

James brightened. "Yeah, that's right! I'm making progress, aren't I?"

Remus nodded. "Somewhat."

The nod was all James needed. "Okay. I'm asking her out again."

"You _what_?" Sirius asked, his mouth open.

James repeated his words, saying them slower. "I'm asking her out again."

"Have you ever thought of becoming _friends _with her, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"No," was James's quick reply.

"Maybe you _should,_" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So."

"_So_."

"How do I?"

Remus and Sirius groaned loudly.

"What?" James asked, impatient. "I was just _asking_."

"You don't know how to make ickle friends, little sweet Prongsie?" Sirius asked mockingly.

James shrugged. "Well, you two just kind of came at me. We _are_ friends, aren't we?"

Remus sighed again. "_Yes_, we are your _friends_, Prongs. Really, all these years…you _must_ know the meaning of 'friends'."

"Oh. Just checking," James said hastily. "But it's kind of different with Lily—she's a girl."

"We know that already. You wouldn't be avidly chasing after a guy, would you, Prongs?" Sirius asked sardonically, biting into a buttered biscuit.

"You never know," James grinned broadly.

There was a small clatter as Sirius's knife that he had used to butter the biscuit hit the plate.

"So you _do_ have a crush on me. Wild! I knew it, all these years…my charm _must_ have gotten to you," Sirius said, a torn expression on his face. He looked slightly amused yet disgusted at the same time.

James snorted loudly. "No, I'm a heterosexual, thanks. Although I've been worrying about _you_ lately, dear Paddy."

Sirius frowned. "Why?"

"I haven't seen you around snogging any girls in the Common Room."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, I have girls, all right. I just don't tend to display public signs of affection now."

James looked confused before Remus cut in, "Meaning he snogs them senseless in the empty cupboard on the third hall. I asked him about it and you know what he says? He says it's roomier there."

"Ah. And how did you know _that_ piece of information, Moony?" James asked slyly.

Remus looked slightly embarrassed.

Sirius filled in for him. "He was walking around with a _girl_. Jacqueline, to be in fact." Sirius cast him a sour look. "Can't believe he got such a pretty girl. Can't believe he opened the cupboard door—probably was going to have a snogging session with her…"

James grinned. "All my friends, growing right up. Such a great thing…I'm just tearing up."

"Sod off, Prongs," both said at the same time.

James just kept grinning.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Gosh, I just writing this story...hope you guys liked it!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They make my day! (Siriusly)


	5. Friends

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Friends**

James spotted Lily in the Common Room as he went back to see how Lily's condition was.

"Hi, Lily. Are you feeling better? Hives gone?" James asked immediately as soon as he walked up to her.

"Yes, much better. I'm fine, thanks," Lily said, giving a small smile.

"Lily, are we friends?"

Lily sucked in her breath and did not speak for a long time. "I don't know, really. It seems like we're more like acquaintances than friends."

"I would like to be friends with you," James said, looking earnest at Lily's face, waiting for her answer.

"All right," Lily said, giving him a shaky smile. She was just glad that James had not asked her out again.

"Thanks, Lily," James said, shaking her hand quickly and smiling vigorously before running up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Lily could have sworn that she heard him let out a whoop of triumph as soon as he was in the room.

Jacqueline sat up from the chair as she watched the whole event, looking highly amused.

"Well, congratulations, Lily," Jacqueline said, beaming.

Lily blushed. "For what?"

"You got a new _friend_."

"We're not going out!" Lily said swiftly.

"I know that," Jacqueline said, grinning.

"We're just _friends_," Lily said more to herself than to Jacqueline.

'It won't be long,' Jacqueline thought to herself.

o.O.o.O.o

"Hi, Lily. Need help?" James asked during Transfiguration class. He was watching Lily struggle with transfiguring her desk into a dog. So far, the table just managed to bark.

Lily faltered. "A bit, I suppose," she said finally, sighing.

"You're doing a good job already—it's just that you need to put more force into the waving. Like this, a nice short jab," James said, taking her hand and stabbed at the table. The table immediately transformed into a cuddly Scottie.

She smiled and cooed at the small dog. "Thanks, James."

James grinned. "You called me James."

Lily stopped petting the dog for a moment. "I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Lily asked, looking slightly surprised.

"For giving me a chance. It means a lot to me," James said softly.

"Oh." Lily looked flushed. "You—You're welcome, James."

James sat back in his seat, looking pleased. He had helped Lily, Lily had called him James, and hadn't said that he was a nosy, nasty prick. Things were going well.

Lily could not get away from the slight, pleasant prickle that had run through her entire body when James had guided her hand. She shook her head, wondering why she was even thinking about him. 'But he's your friend now,' a voice reminded and Lily nodded. That's why she could think about him now. He's her friend.

o.O.o.O.o

"James? Here," Lily held out a wrapped package in her hands as she saw James sitting in the Common Room with Sirius and Remus. After making sure the object was in James's hands, she fled up the stairs.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, eyeing James as he unwrapped it.

It was his broom.

"Say, isn't that your broom, Prongs?" Sirius asked, glancing suspiciously at James.

James nodded.

Remus frowned, trying to piece everything together.

"The broom's not some secret message for you to go to that old broom cupboard for a snogging, is it?" Sirius asked shrewdly.

James shook his head. "I don't think so. I think she just meant to return it from our flying lessons."

There was a complete silence.

"Flying lessons?" Remus repeated.

"So you _have_ been snogging her! No need to lie to _us_, Prongsie! How come you never told us anything about that, you sly old horse? So, where have you guys been snogging?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"We haven't! We've really been having flying lessons! I swear," James protested loudly to a skeptical looking Sirius.

"We believe you, Prongs," Remus said firmly, though an amused look briefly passed his face, He nudged Sirius in the ribs, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah—yes," Sirius said, between laughs, "We—_believe_—you, all right!" He chortled loudly.

"Anyways, good thinking, Prongs. That's a sure way to get close to her," Remus praised James over Sirius's loud guffawing.

"Thanks. Too bad the lessons stopped," James said bitterly.

"You're _that_ bad a kisser?" Sirius grinned. "I mean, er—_teacher_, of course. I'm supposed to believe that you're not going off into the high evening with the moon up and that you're not seizing a chance and kissing Evans, right?"

James threw Sirius a glare. "_Right_, Padfoot."

Sirius coughed something that oddly sounded like, "_Yeah_, right."

James ignored him and said to Remus. "You know, I think she doesn't hate me that much anymore. I still don't think I should push my luck by asking her out right now though. Thanks for giving me the tip yesterday, Moony."

"Welcome, Prongs. I hope everything works out for you and Lily."

"I'm going upstairs to put my broom up. I'll be right back," James said and climbed up the stairs.

"Flying lessons, my foot," he heard Sirius say loudly. "You don't _really_ think that they're off for _flying lessons_, do you, Moony?"

"Have some faith in Prongs, Padfoot. He might be."

"_Might_. Might! As if," Sirius snorted openly.

James shook his head and entered the room, stashing his broom by his bed and hurried downstairs, resuming their conversation as Sirius whistled loudly and grinned, looking very much like they had just been talking about him before he came down.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily was sitting on her bed in the girls' dormitory, smiling to herself. Jacqueline was lying down in her own bed and laughed as she saw the smile on Lily's face.

"You're in love, aren't you, Lily?" Jacqueline asked knowingly.

Lily startled and blushed lightly. "I—I, well, no, of course not!"

"You like him, don't you?" Jacqueline asked softly.

"Yes—wait, no, who are you talking about?" Lily asked, quickly, as her mind raced. A picture of James Potter smiling brilliantly at her floated to the front of her mind. She hoped very much that Jacqueline was not an accomplished Legilimens. She wasn't, was she?

Jacqueline smiled, looking omniscient. "James, of course. Who else?"

Lily gulped. Perhaps she was. "I—I don't think so." She decided that Jacqueline would be someone safe to tell.

"It's all right, at least you're not _completely_ denying it. Anyways, I keep forgetting that I need to tell you something," Jacqueline said and smiled brightly.

"What is it?" Lily asked, glad that Jacqueline did not press her any further.

"I'm going out with Remus," Jacqueline said, beaming.

Lily grinned. "That's great, Jackie! I _knew_ you liked him! He's really nice."

Jacqueline's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thanks."

"That's just wonderful," Lily said happily.

Jacqueline smiled slyly, "And be sure to tell me when you've made up your mind about Mr. Potter, all right?"

Lily hesitated before nodding. "I'll be sure to tell you first, Jackie."

"Good. There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, Lily," Jacqueline informed pointedly.

Lily smiled, going back to her daydream of James asking her go to with him to Hogsmeade. "I know."

o.O.o.O.o

"Hi, Lily," James smiled as he saw that Lily had come down to the Common Room.

Remus and Sirius left, on cue, both loudly saying that they had Potions essays to finish or sessions to go to, respectively.

"So, how are you?" Lily asked genially, sitting down in an armchair near James's.

"Fine, except that Sirius is convinced that we've been snogging lately," James said and immediately blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by saying that."

"It's fine," Lily said lightly and smiled, thinking how cute James looked when he blushed.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up," James said suddenly, looking at Lily.

Lily's heart pace quickened. Did he want to ask her out again? "Yes, next weekend," she said casually, laying back in the chair. _Please ask me, ask me!_

James paused, trying to find the right words. "D'you want to come with me? _Friends_, of course," James said quickly, looking at Lily's face.

Lily smiled, though she felt a surprising twinge of disappointment when James said 'friends' firmly. "That would be lovely."

James's face relaxed, and he sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Most welcome," Lily replied softly, watching James rise from his seat and go into the dormitory with a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yess! Lily and James are friends now! Haha...hope you liked it!

Review please!

Thanks.

Thanks again to all the reviewers!


	6. Right Out of the Shower

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Right Out of the Shower**

Lily paused and stopped brushing her hair. She stared into her mirror, wondering why she was putting such an effort into this measly Hogsmeade trip. She had applied makeup and had been brushing her hair for the past ten minutes.

Lily shook her head. They were going _as friends_. Nothing special.

She sighed and placed the brush back on her bed.

She donned on golden dress robes and slipped into shoes.

Jacqueline was still putting on eyeliner when Lily finished.

"Aww, Lily, you look so pretty," Jacqueline commented, smiling.

"Thanks. You look lovely in that pink robe, Jackie," Lily complimented back, noticing the pink going well with Jacqueline's long brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes.

"You better go now; I'm meeting up with Remus later. Have fun, Lils, but don't get into any trouble behind rose bushes, now," Jacqueline said, winking. Lily blushed.

"Bye."

o.O.o.O.o

"Hi, Lily."

Lily turned around with a small smile on her face. "Hello, James."

"Where do you want to go first?" James asked.

"I need to pick up a couple of books, if you don't mind," Lily said.

"That's fine with me," James said cheerfully and the two walked to the nearby bookstore.

After Lily selected the books she wanted, they left and went to the Three Broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers, please," James requested and paid.

Lily and James sat down and talked.

"So, who's in your family?" James asked. Remus had said that it would be a good thing for James to get to know Lily and her family better.

"My mum and dad. They're both Muggles. I have a sister named Petunia…she—I—she doesn't like magic much," Lily said softly, a fleeting glance of sadness passing over her pretty face. "What about you?"

"Oh. Just my parents. My dad's an Auror," James replied.

As they downed their drinks, they talked about everything—their interests, dislikes (Arielle mostly), and dreams. Lily watched James talk excitedly about Quidditch and found that it was actually somewhat interesting to listen to James talk about scoring. She stared at James's bright smile when she talked and noticed his hazel eyes light up whenever she smiled at him.

Lily was falling for James.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily had watched the entire Quidditch game intently, noticing mostly how talented James was at flying and scoring. He soared effortlessly and seemed to score every few minutes or so.

She smiled to herself at the memory of how James asked her to come to the Quidditch game.

"_There's a Quidditch game tomorrow…I was wondering—do you want to come?" James asked, slightly embarrassed, looking at the ground. _

_"I'll come."_

James and the other Quidditch players had retreated to the back. Lily followed because she had a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

After she relieved herself, she came out. Lily turned left and saw that she was quite lost as she hadn'tever been in this part before. Lily saw in bold letters, **'BOY'S SHOWER ROOM' **on a large door next to the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard water stopping in the shower room and saw the large, fluffy white towels outside sitting innocently on the towel rack. The handle turned. The door squeaked. She put two and two together and started panicking. Someone was coming to retrieve a towel after a shower…_a boy _was coming for a towel…

It was James.

Lily tried to say something—shout, even—but nothing came out, and she looked on, her eyes widened and mouth open. _Run, Lily, run_! But her feet stood frozen to the ground.

James stepped out.

Let's just say it's a good thing James had on a towel already, wrapped tightly around his waist.

He squinted at the person in front of him. The person had red hair, for sure—that, he couldn't miss. He thought it was a girl.

Where did he leave his glasses? He sighed.

"Hi, do you mind helping me look for my glasses, please?" James asked politely, not aware it was Lily. Why would _Lily_ be at the boys' shower room?

The person gave a small squeak and nodded, pointing at the ground where James had just stood on. He stooped down and looked. His glasses. He had _just_ stepped on them. He groaned as he saw the broken glass laying beside his frame.

The girl (he could tell this time by her voice) murmured, "_Reparo_," and the shards of glass flew back, neatly in place. James thanked her and put them on. He peered through his glasses and stared.

"Lily?"

Lily had turned so red that James could barely tell where her hair roots ended.

She nodded slowly and James finally realized why she was blushing.

"Oh—er, well, you know—rough Quidditch game," James offered awkwardly, tugging the towel at his waist even tighter. He could not risk such an embarrassment, especially in front of the girl he liked.

"Erm, sorry, but I have some Potions homework that I still need to finish up," Lily said hurriedly, prepared to flee once James acknowledged her departure.

"You do? I thought you finished—_oh_. Um, I need to ah, yeah. Get another towel. That's right—I need to get another towel. I'll see you around, Lily," James said stupidly and bumped into the towel rack situated next to him noisily. He turned around, praying that Lily had not seen that rather embarrassing moment. She hadn't. Lily had already left. Thank Merlin.

He pushed up his glasses that had slipped some due to the moisture on his nose. It took him a minute to realize that it was not water from the shower, but his sweat that he had accumulated because he had panicked around Lily.

He was thankful that he had already got a towel before he went in. That, he thought firmly, was something he was going to do from now on.

o.O.o.O.o

"Lily—is that you?" Jacqueline asked, looking at Lily hard.

"Jacqueline! I'm so glad—I'm so glad I found you! I was lost—and oh my Merlin, you do not _know_ what happened! Merlin, it was _so_ embarrassing," Lily said, gasping for breath as she took a halt in front of her concerned best friend.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so red?"

Lily turned even redder. "It's—well, erm—you see—ah, I saw—well, er, him—rightoutoftheshowerandhewashalfnakedohmymerlin." Lily finished in one breath.

"Does this have something to do with James?" Jacqueline asked, squinting at Lily with a knowing air around her.

Lily looked down, afraid that her face would become that shade forever if she blushed one more time. "Um—kind of."

"My Merlin! It _does_! Did you guys _seriously_ get behind some clumps of rose bushes? I _told_ you! But honestly, I don't want to hear about your wonderful snogging session yesterday behind that My Fair Lady rose bush behind the bench by the Three Broomsticks," Jacqueline blabbed, unaware that Lily was smiling.

"There's a My Fair Lady rose bush there?" Lily asked, looking somewhat amused.

Jacqueline stopped talking. "—but you couldn't have—Remus and I—we—yes."

"What's this about Remus and you now?" Lily asked doggedly, getting straight to the point.

Jacqueline turned pink. "Well, I got my first kiss…"

Lily smiled. "Aww. That's good. Behind the My Fair Lady rose bush, I daresay?" Lily asked, grinning mischievously.

Jacqueline nodded. "But how did it go with James yesterday? I can't believe I forgot to ask you!"

"I can. You came in looking all dazed and floaty," Lily snorted. "It's a wonder you didn't bump into someone."

"What happened with James?" Jacqueline asked eagerly. She was not one to change the subject, especially when it involved Lily's love life.

"It was nice. We got to know each other a bit more," Lily said nonchalantly, making it seem like she didn't think it was a big deal.

"A _bit_? Ah, I see. So your _mouths_ got to know each other a _lot_ more," Jacqueline said candidly, while Lily burned red.

"_Jacqueline_!"

"What, Lily dear?" Jacqueline asked, smiling cheekily.

"Don't push it," Lily warned, but broke into a smile soon. "Oh, it's just that you're making me embarrassed!"

"Embarrassed? Merlin! Some girls would _kill_ you to have a teensy chance to go out with James Potter!" Jacqueline said, looking amazed at Lily.

"It's just that you keep reminding me something—I saw him walk out the shower a couple minutes ago!" Lily burst out finally, blushing furiously.

Jacqueline stood there a minute, not knowing exactly what to say. "Merlin's beard…"

"He had on a towel," Lily supplied.

Jacqueline shook his head. "You poor thing."

Lily just smiled to herself as they headed back to the castle.

o.O.o.O.o

That night, Lily could not stop thinking about how stunning James's body was. His wonderful muscles…she just wanted to lay a hand on James's nice shoulders. She kept tossing over in bed, but just could not sleep. James Potter always seemed to pop in her head right before she slept, making her unable to sleep.

Lily blushed in the dark at her longings.

She liked him, for sure.

Lily smiled, thinking how immature yet cute he was last year. She remembered every single time he had asked her out—she chuckled lightly to herself as she thought of the rather bad song James had serenaded her with and how she had nearly laughed when she saw James's knight costume. And then, this year…he was so much more mature…His arrogance was greatly diminished and Lily found him to be a great, funny, and smart guy that she always looked for but could not find at Hogwarts. Her knight in shining armor was there all along.

"Jackie? Are you asleep?" Lily asked of the silent night.

"Hmm? Lils?" Jacqueline murmured, still half-asleep.

"I like him. I like James Potter."

* * *

Author's Note:

Wahoo! Lily finally says it! Yess…I think one more chapter in this story and it's all going to be done…sad, yes, but it's necessary because school's about to start in 20 days…noo…

I'll write a lot more next summer though, don't worry! Maybe a short one during winter break if I can squeeze it in between my exams… wink It'll just all depend on how much you guys miss me! Reviews, please?

If you liked this story, you'll probably like my other stories: **The Room of Requirement** and **Never Got Along**. I don't like **Never Got Along** that much, but I'm pretty proud of this story and its prequel **Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **The Room of Requirement**!

If you like Harry & Co type stories, you might like **The Chosen One's Battle** which has all my thoughts and theories on what the seventh HP book will be like! Harry and Ginny **and** Ron and Hermione!

Hope you enjoy all my stories!

Read and review.

Thanks soo much to all my awesome reviewers and readers, thank you for trying this out!

Thanks.


	7. You Have Me

Winning Miss Lily Evans Over

By: neen

Author's note: The sequel to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans is finally here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the SEQUEL! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** **if you have not already! **

**Just a warning…this is one heck of an emotional roller coaster! A bit angsty in this chapter..

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: You Have Me**

It was quickly nearing the end of their sixth year. Summer breezes had begun to fly in and the long-dreaded exams were finally over.

Lily and James had developed a mutual, strong affection for each other throughout the year, but did not acknowledge it. They left it to summer—to see how things would go in their seventh year.

They had just begun to relax—bathe in the sun's glorious, warm rays…

o.O.o.O.o

"What's the matter, Prongs? What'd that owl say?" Sirius asked, a worried expression forming on his handsome face. James had not yet spoken since he read the letter the tawny-colored owl had delivered that morning. It was the last week of their sixth year.

James still did not speak. He handed the letter and a news clipping to Sirius who snatched at it, reading it quickly with Remus at his shoulder.

"Your parents…" Sirius said weakly, reading the large headline, '**_MASS AUROR KILLING BY THE DARK WIZARD, VOLDEMORT_**'

"My dad died. My mum's in St. Mungo's for critical injuries and hallucinations. She's going to die," James said quietly, his voice set at monotone.

"James," Remus laid a hand on his shoulder but James did not take any comfort in it.

"Damn him! Damn this _Voldemort_ and his bloody supporters!" James suddenly shouted angrily, standing up. People around them turned around to look. Some Slytherins eyed him closely.

James forced a smile, though his heart was tearing up inside with uncontrollable pain. His parents were gone. He just could not shake off the pain.

He did not eat another bite of his breakfast and left hurriedly for the Common Room, wanting some precious quiet time to himself to recover over his great loss.

James sat in his favorite armchair, staring at the fire, feeling tears prickle at his eyes, threatening to fall any minute.

"James?" A petite figure with flaming red hair and bright green, almond eyes stood by the portrait hole, looking on to James.

He would not allow the tears to fall in front of Lily.

"Hi, Lily. How were your exams?" James asked, giving a false, cheery smile, masking his hurt.

Lily sighed, walking in. "Oh, James. I heard about it all…you don't have to pretend around me. I _know_ you."

"It's horrid. I just can't—" James sucked in his breath, trying hard not to let his voice quaver, "—I can't imagine never seeing them again…my _parents_."

"I understand," Lily said softly, walking up towards James slowly.

James looked at her curiously. "You understand?"

Lily nodded. "Just last week—my dad—he had just walked out the door to do some shopping for my mum…there was a mass killing of Muggles in my neighborhood…" She said, her voice breaking.

"I never knew. Is that why you wouldn't talk to me that whole week? I thought you were mad at me," James said quietly.

"No. It was wrong of me to do so…to turn away from people that care about me so much," Lily continued in her soft voice.

James did not say anything.

"Have some faith, James. Your mother is still alive—she can make it through," Lily said, trying to sound cheerful.

"She got hit by the Cruciatus Curse too many times. My mum saw my dad get murdered with her own eyes. The nurse that wrote me told me that she gets delusional each day and that she attacks people that get too close to her," James said, looking pained. "The nurse said that she might—she might hurt _me_ if I went. She told me not to go visit, for my sake.."

"She won't recognize you anymore?" Lily asked, feeling miserable herself.

James shook his head.

"There's nothing that magic can't do, James. Things will get better," Lily said desperately and James finally cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Lily."

o.O.o.O.o

"Potter? A word with you alone before class starts, please," Professor McGonagall said, looking somber later that day.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked, stepping outside with the Professor. The other students rushed in and Lily came, giving James a fleeting smile before she walked in.

"James—your mother—" Professor McGonagall hesitated.

"My mum, yes?" James inquired, but he already knew. He saw the pain in Professor McGonagall's eyes as she delivered the news.

"Your mother died this afternoon…She was choking herself to death and no one saw her do it…she thought she was Voldemort," Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"Oh," James said simply, not showing any sign of sadness or shock.

Professor McGonagall stared at James's rather blank face.

"James, are you going to be all right? Will a trip to the Hospital Wing help? Anything you need?" Professor McGonagall asked gently, quite unlike her crisp and sharp normal self. But then again, she always had a soft spot for James, her best student at Transfiguration.

"I'm fine," James said dully and entered the classroom as if he was in a trance.

Professor McGonagall sighed, hoping things would get better before entering as well.

o.O.o.O.o

"Prongs, what the _hell _are you doing?" Sirius asked, looking shocked as he entered the boys' dormitory to find James hurling all his possessions into his trunk.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving! I'm leaving Hogwarts—leaving this bloody school behind—I'm getting into the real world," James said impatiently, zipping up his trunk by magic and magicking it outside forcefully. James followed the trunk down the stairs. "Don't come with me. Stay in that room and don't tell anyone that I left unless you want yourself hexed. I don't give a damn anymore."

He was by the portrait hole before a voice stopped him in his tracks. His trunk smashed into the wall as James did not open the portrait door just yet.

"James?"

James turned around. It was Lily.

"What are you doing?" Lily looked angry, disappointed, her red hair framing her face perfectly.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to hunt Voldemort down," James said firmly and turned around again. "G'bye, Lily."

"James, Don't be stupid! You're no match for Voldemort—stay here, where it's safe…"

"Safe!" James exploded suddenly, whipping back around, looking livid, "Safe! While out there—so many other families are getting torn apart, people dying—dying _everywhere_! While we're here, having a good old time, waving wands, and saying crap—_safe_!"

Lily was nearing tears. "You can't stop Voldemort from killing all those people, James! You're just going to get yourself killed!"

James ignored her and continued his rant in a bitter tone, "I'm going to try and track Voldemort down—kill him, if I can—It's not like I have anything else to lose—my parents—"

"—you have _me_, James!" Lily cried, cutting in. Tears had fallen.

James did not speak. He looked at Lily, an odd expression on his face.

Lily's face was blotchy and tears were splashing down her cheeks.

"Lily…"

Lily ran up and hugged him tightly. "James…don't leave me…_please_."

"Lily—I need to…"

"I won't let you! You're not going out there just to get yourself killed!" Lily sobbed.

"Lily, really, I _need_ to seek revenge," James tried, but he felt himself weakening as Lily cried.

Lily looked up at him, sudden bravery coming to her. "If you insist, then I'm coming with you."

"No! You can't—it's too dangerous," James immediately said, looking outraged at Lily's suggestion.

Lily smiled through her tears. "That's how _I _feel, James…"

"Lily…"

"I love you, James, and I'm not going to let you die," Lily said softly, staring at his intense hazel eyes. "Don't go.."

"I won't go. I promise you." His eyes softened. "I love you so damn much, Lily. You're not going to die because of me."

"James…"

James had already kissed her. They kissed, their feelings for each other erupting, bursting out of their hearts and circling around them, bringing both a sense of calm and happiness in such a time of distress and hatred.

A little more love in the world…

* * *

Author's Note:

Aww…another ending…(did anyone catch who said the ending before in HBP?)

My endings aren't that great, I know, sorry, they just seem to go blah…tips, anyone? Haha, thank you.

Wonderful, _wonderful_ story to write…the prequel was a lot funnier, I know, but I had to make this sequel a bit more emotional as they were maturing…hope I had enough light-hearted moments in the chapters before to make it even!

Please tell me your input! Thanks..

A huge thanks to all my supporters, reviewers! I love you guys soo much! Thanks for all the reviews and support you gave me! I appreciate it a lot!

Thanks for a wonderful time at I write again,

Neen


End file.
